Freundschaft auf immer und Ewig
Freundschaft für immer und Ewig Mal wieder hab ich mir gedacht eine FF zu schreiben. Dieses Mal geht es nichtthumb|228px nur um Santana bzw. Brittana, sondern auch um die anderen. Ich hab mal sowas in der Art geträumt und will das jetzt einfach mal in eine Story verfassen (: Es handelt davon, das die Kids, also die meisten, durch Bildern und Story's erfahren, das sie sich schon in der Grundschule/Kindergarten kannten. Doch dann brach der Kontakt der meisten ab. Es kommen unvorstellbare Freundschaften und Paare die wir Heute noch kennen vor. Diese FF ist ab 6 (: ---- Kapitel 1☺. Rachel kam in den Chorraum und etwas zu verkünden. >>Leute!<< schrieh sie und es wurde still. >>Ich habe was wichtiges anzusagen, würdet ihr mir bitte zuhören!<< sagte sie und stellte sich Kerzengerade vor die Klasse. >>Mr Schue ist mit Mrs Pillsbury im Urlaub nach Florida, er hat mir die Verantwortung gegeben bis er wiederkommt.<<. >>Wie jetzt, wir müssen also auf dich hören? Klingt irgentwie abartig.<< sagte Quinn und lachte. Rachel stöhnte und Finn stand auf. >>Und was sollen wir in der Zeit machen wärend er nicht da ist?<<. Rachel wollte gerade beginnen etwas sagen, als Quinn unterbrach. >>Kommt wer mit ins Lima Bean, ich will meine Zeit hier nicht verschwenden und dumm rumsitzen. Wer mitkommt hebt die Hand.<< Rachel verdrehte die Augen und sah Quinn kalt an. >>Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen oder?<< fragte Rachel wärend einige schon den Raum verließen. >>Um ehrlich zu sein, ja." grinste Quinn und ging. Die einzigsten Personen die noch im Raum saßen waren Brittany und Finn. >>Wollt ihr nicht hinterher gehen?<< fragte Rachel und zog sich ein Jäckchen an. Finn ging zu Rachel >>Rach, du hast deine Jacke falsch rum an.<< Finn half ihr die Jacke richtig rum anzuziehen. >>Ich gehe jetzt zu Rektor Figgins und werde sagen das Quinn das Schulgelände ohne Erlaubnis verlassen hat. Dann werden wir ja sehen wie taff sie wirklich ist.<< ohne zu zögern ging Rachel nach diesen Worten in das Büro von Figgins. Aufgeregt setzte sie sich auf einen der leder Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch von Figgins. Sie hatte Quinn noch nie verpetzt, und hatte etwas angst, aber sie wollte sich das Verhalten von Quinn gegenüber ihr nicht mehr gefallen lassen. Sie strich sich über ihren Rock. Rachel : Direktor Figgins, ich muss ihnen was sagen. Figgins : Ja Rachel, ich bin ganz Ohr. *Ganz im Gegenteil, er wollte lieber seine E-Mails checken* Rache''l : Quinn Fabray hat den Campus verlassen, mitten in einer Stunde. Ohne Erlaubnis *Rachel schluckte* ''Figgins : Ach wirklich? Rachel : Ja wirklich, was sagen sie dazu? Figgins : *tippte auf einem Taschenrechner rum* Das geht natürlich garnicht, ich werde sie sobald sie wieder kommt zu mir rufen lassen. Rachel : Durch die Sprechanlage? *Rachel dachte teuflisch, würde Quinn durch die Lautsprecher die in der ganzen Schule verteilt waren so zu Figgins gerufen werden, wäre sie am Arsch* Figgins : Durch die Sprechanlage. *grinste er und schlürfte aus einem Starbucks Becher* Rachel nickte und ging aus dem Büro. Schon nach kurzer Zeit betrat Quinn mit den anderen den Chor Raum. >>Ach Quinn, schön das du wieder da bist!<< sagte Rachel und grinste. Rachel blickte auf die Uhr die über der Tür hang und tippte mit dem Fuß die Sekunden. Nach einigen Minuten ertönte ein grelles verzerrtes Leuten aus den Lautsprechern. Rektor Figgins krächzte >>Test, test, okay. Quinn Fabray, bitte in mein Büro!<< Quinn verzerrte ihr Gesicht und rannte aus dem Raum. >>Quinn, ich habe dich schon erwartet.<< sagte Figgins und blickte über seine Lesebrille. >>W-was hab ich getan?<< fragte Quinn undschuldig und begann niedlich zu lächeln. >>Ich habe gehört du hast den Campus verlassen, im Unterricht, ohne erlaubnis. Stimmt das?<< fragte Figgins und legte die Playboy Zeitschrift ohne sich zu schämen auf den Schreibtisch. >>Ja, es stimmt, aber nur weil Berry die Führung übernommen hat, und ich will mir ihr dummes Gerede nicht antuen, bitte verstehen sie das Direktor Figgins.<< bettelte Quinn und starrte verwirrt die Zeitschrift an. >>Quinn Fabray .. Ich gebe dir eine Verwarnung, sollte sowas noch einmal vorkommen, werde ich deine Eltern rufen.<< sagte Figgins und schickte Quinn wieder weg. Quinn war wütend und konnte sich schon denken von wem Figgins die Informationen hatte. Sie stürmte in den Chor Raum und zog Rachel am Arm zu sich. >>Was gibt dir das Recht mich zu verpetzen Berry?<< brüllte Quinn und ließ Rachel's Arm los. >>Ähm, vieles, zum Beispiel verstehe ich nicht das du mich seit Jahren wie Dreck behandelst und ich nicht weiß was ich dir getan habe. Dann, das du total eifersüchtig auf mich und Finn bist und dann noch, das du täglich meine Notenblätter zerreißt und so tust als wenn du es nicht wärst. Und es reicht.<< antwortete Rachel und zog ihr T-Shirt zurecht. Quinn guckte so als würde sie von nichts wissen und wollte flüchten als Rachel ihr hinterher rief >>D-dann geh doch und lauf weg!<< Quinn drehte sich um und lief auf Rachel zu. Sie beilte die Faust und wollte gerade auf Rachel einschlagen als Finn dazwischen rannte und brüllte >>Quinn, gehts noch? Schlag sie und ich sag dir du wirst bereuhen geboren geworden zu sein!<< Quinn tritt Rachel unauffällig auf den Fuß und setzte sich unschuldig neben Puck. Finn strich Rachel sanft über die Haare. >>Schatz, lass dich von ihr nicht unterkriegen, sie ist schwach deshalb tut sie das.<< flüsterte Finn und legte beschützend seine Arme um Rachel. >>Wir werden das noch klären.<< sagte Finn zu Quinn und schaute sie finster an ohne auf irgent eine Art weich zu werden. Nachdem die Schulklingel leutete machte Finn einen Termin bei Figgins klar um die Rachel-Quinn Sache zu beenden. Gleich nach der Pause ging Finn zu Rachel und Quinn in den Französisch Unterricht. Er öffnete die Tür und schlich leise zu Mrs Melville. >>Mrs Melville, Direktor Figgins hat mich gebeten Quinn Fabray und Rachel Berry zu holen, ist das okay?<< fragte Finn und kratzte sich. Mrs Melville nickte und Finn ging zu den beiden. >>Rachel, Quinn, kommt ihr bitte mit.<< flüsterte Finn und die drei gingen zu Figgins. Rachel sah ihre Väter durch die Glastüren in Figgins' Büro, und auch Quinn konnte ihre Mom dort erkennen. >>Nein, nein, da gehe ich ganz sicher nicht rein.<< jammerte Quinn und wollte flüchten. >>Du gehst da jetzt rein!<< sagte Finn mit tiefer Stimme. Die drei betraten das Büro. Quinn's Mom sah alles andere als begeistert aus, und begrüßt haben sich die beiden auch nicht wirklich. Rachel war da ganz anders. Sie verteilte an ihre Dad's haufenweise Umarmungen und Wangenküsse. >>Setzt euch doch bitte.<< sagte Figgins aufgeregt. Er hatte noch nie so ein Gespräch geführt, sonst saßen immer nur Jungs die sich irgentwie Kaugummi in ihre kurzen Haare schmierten und andere dafür beschuldigten. Das ganze endete meistens mit einer Schlägerei. >>Was habt ihr denn.<< fragte Figgins und guckte Rachel an als wäre alles ihre Schuld. Sie kniff ihre Augen zu. >>Quinn wollte heute auf mich einschlagen.<<, >>Quinni?!<< rief Judy enttäuscht. >>Ist das war?<< fragte Hiram und schaute Quinn entsetzt an. Zwar hatte er dieses Mädchen noch nie gesehen, aber er wusste das er sie von irgentwo her kannte. >>Ja,es ist war.<< antwortete Quinn. Sie sah das enttäuschte Gesicht ihrer Mom und konnte nicht anders als sich bei Rachel zu entschuldigen. >>Rachel, es tut mir wirklich wirklich leid.<< kurz musste Rachel nachdenken ob sie das ernstnehmen sollte. >>Du kannst heute Nachmittag zu uns kommen, dann könnt ihr beide reden.<< grinste Judy. >>O-okay.<< antwortete Rachel und begleitete ihre Dad's raus. Kapitel 2☺. Finn fuhr Rachel zu Quinn's Haus. >>Und wenn sie gemein wird rufst du mich an, klar.<< sagte Finn und gab Rachel einen Kuss. Sie stieg aus und klingelte. >>Hallo Rachel, komm rein!<< begrüßte Judy Rachel und begleitete sie ins Wohnzimmer. >>Setz dich.<< sagte Judy und Rachel nahm Platz. >>Wo ist Quinn?<< fragte Rachel und schaute ratlos um sich. >>Hieeer bin ich.<< antwortete Quinn und kam mit einem Teller Kekse. >>Und die sind nicht vergiftet oder so? Das kenne ich aus alten Filmen, doof bin ich nicht.<< sagte Rachel und schaute Quinn an. >>Was denkst du denn wer ich bin? Nimm dir ruhig.<< lachte Quinn und biss von einem Keks ab. >>Siehst du, wären die vergiftet würde ich die nicht essen.<< schmatzte Quinn. >>Uuuhw wer sind denn die beiden süßen Mädchen?<< fragte Rachel und schaute eine Bild das auf dem Tisch stand an.thumb|187px >>Das links bin ich, und das rechts ist eine Freundin die ich früher verloren hab nachdem ich wegzog. Und dann bin ich wieder hergekommen, und hab sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Ich vermisse sie schon sehr, sie war meine beste Freundin.<< antwortete Quinn und musste sie eine Träne verdrücken. >>Hm, die rechts sieht irgentwie aus wie ich früher. Und das Bild kommt mir bekannt vor. Es sieht aus wie das eine das bei meinen Dad's im Hobbyzimmer hängt.<< sagte Rachel nachdenklich. Kategorie:6+